1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits, and particularly, to a driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Driving circuits generally include a driving chip and at least one transistor. The driving chip is connected between a power source and the at least one transistor. The transistor is connected to a load. The driving chip is configured for controlling connection/disconnection of the power source to the load. The routine driving voltage of the driving chip is a constant value. However, when the load works at a lower power draw, the actual driving voltage could be lower than the routine driving voltage and the driving circuits waste power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a driving circuit which can overcome the limitations described above.